


One Shower, Triple Pleasure

by Mislav



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mislav/pseuds/Mislav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon, Amy and Leslie can get along pretty well when they try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shower, Triple Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own any of the Big Bang Theory characters and I am not making any money from writing this.
> 
> Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.
> 
> This is just a drabble, and therefore very short, so keep that in mind. And it deals with a threesome involving Sheldon, so keep that in mind too. Just something funny and hot that I had in mind.

Sheldon shivered despite the hot water that was running down his naked body. He felt Amy's hands wrap around his waist from behind as she pressed her chin against his shoulder, moaning softly. He felt her breasts press against his back, and he shuddered.

"How about a one more time?", she whispered into his ear, every word giving him goosebumps as her hand moved up to cup his collarbone.

Leslie took a step closer to him, her eyes traveling down to look at his hard on for a moment before she licked her lips. Sheldon locked eyes with her and smirked.

"Only if we all parties agree", he said smugly.

Leslie took another brief look at his erection before looking back up. "There's no point in asking you", she concluded, then leaned in closer, putting her hands on his chest as her lips moved to his ear.

"I agree. Amy obviously does. Do you?"

"Hell yes", she whispered, trailing her hand down to Sheldon's crotch as one of Amy's hands exchanged forward to fondle her breasts.

Sheldon just shrugged, though the sight of Amy's hand on Leslie's breasts made him ache. "Let's do it then", he said it, matter of factly, before whispering, just a bit teasingly: "Again."

And so the games begin.


End file.
